Always Waiting
by Kassandra Khaos
Summary: Read the Underlines to see his part in this. REBORN x OC I can see Reborn loving but sometimes also hating. Dedicated to my sister. He's yours hun.
1. Forever Waiting

_**I've**__** tried so hard to sleep,**_

_**But sleep is impossible I have **__**had**__** dreams of you.**_

_**Is it not **__**enough**__**?**_

_**That you make me a prisoner,**_

_**A sweet jail it is.**_

_**You say we are in this together**_

_**Then**__** you**__** leave**_

_**I **__**trusted**_

_**I**__** still do.**_

_**How **__**can**__** I **__**not**__**?**_

_**You call me back**_

_**Whisper sweet nothings**_

_**Then like the wind**_

_**Gone**_

_**Alone**_

_**Until you come back to me**_

_**I**__**'ll be waiting**_

_**Hating**_

_**Lov**__**ing**_

_**Waiting**_

_**For**__**e**__**ver**_

_**You**__**.**_

* * *

_**I have had enough  
You trusted,  
I can not**_

_**I Love You.**_


	2. Love Everything

**_He broke _****_my_****_ heart,_**

**_Prepared to _****_flee_****_._**

**_My life got _****_away _****_from _****_me,_**

**_Wish I may,_**

**_Wish I _****_might,_**

**_To _****_fall_****_ asleep in his arms tonight._**

**_He _****_tried_****_,_**

**_So_****_ hard,_**

**_To _****_escape_****_ love's grasp._**

**_Now_****_ turned into a war,_**

**_I'm_****_ caught _****_in_****_ the middle._**

**_Love_****_ him,_**

**_Hate him._**

**_Love_****_ his beautiful eyes,_**

**_His beautiful lies._**

**_You_****_ have no idea,_**

**_Caught_****_ in this._**

**_Me_****_, myself, and I._**

**_Love._**


	3. Can I?

**_Day after Day,_**

**_Month after Month._**

**_Year after __Years__._**

**_We __have __been __loving__,_**

**_living together,_**

**_Alone__._**

**_I've __tried__ so hard __to__ see,_**

**_Accept__,_**

**_Go on._**

**_Still __I __feel__,_**

**_Know_**

**_That __you__ are still far from my grasp._**

**_There he is next to me,_**

**_Yet __somewhere__ far away,_**

**_It is always on the edge of my mind._**

**_Will he come back,_**

**_Will you accept,_**

**_Will we ever._**

**_Love,_**

**_Be together,_**

**_Wishes._**

**_After today,_**

**_What can I lose,_**

**_The whole world knows._**

**_You can ever,_**

**_Leaving,_**

**_Loving__._**

**_For __me__,_**

**_I can wait,_**

**_Can I?_**


	4. No hope

_Cold.  
Me,  
My everything,  
Feels like ice._

_I've run.  
How can watch his love grow,  
Grow for another.  
I had to run._

_I've called everyone,  
Anyone,  
Whom I thought would care,  
Or come._

_No answer._

_One person I haven't tried,  
Which I will never try.  
I couldn't bear it.  
Him._

_His beautiful eyes.  
His quiet strong nature.  
He's everything.  
If was only mine._

_Always mine._

_As I think this lie,  
A sweet wonderful lie.  
A tear slips down,  
How can I let go?_

_The winter wind cuts through my jacket.  
But I can't feel anything,  
To numb,  
To cold._

_It's too late for the wind.  
To bring me to a colder degree,  
For if your the same temperature.  
What can it do?_

_No,  
The freezing burn,  
It's to late,  
For me._

_For us._

_At first I didn't notice,  
The black limousine,  
But noticed the man.  
Walking towards me._

_He's eyes weren't smiling,  
His lips seemed white.  
Then I wondered,  
Why should he feel cold?_

_He has another.  
Who makes him smile,  
Who will have his love.  
When I do not._

_The tears are falling quickly now,  
Dropping into the snow.  
I plead with him,  
Beg._

_Kill me.  
He could do it quickly.  
Easily.  
I wonder how many stains he has on his life._


	5. Leon's Chapter

**_Leon, is my name._**

I'm well educated, I graduated at the top of my class in fact. I have killed two thousand, four hundred, and twenty-three. As a gun and various other things I am powerful and a partner, as a chameleon I am a companion and confidant. My master, Reborn-san and my mistress, Geovana. Geovana is beautiful, and very in love with Reborn. Though, Reborn isn't the most calm, dutiful, or loving husband. She has been working towards him loving her, which slowly he is. Today the most distressing news came, Mistress Geovana has run away. I have feared this for years now. Ever since the two years ago when they got married. She is the most interesting combination of sweet, sarcastic, and loving in a person. I also fear that one day she will go mad from Reborn's cutting, distant behavior. Reborn is desperately searching for her and when we finally found her, it was a sight I'm not sure will ever stop haunting me. She was blue all over and she start to cry when she saw him Then she begged, begged for him to kill her. Then she started to ramble about not being about to live if he was to love someone else. Then as he tried to comfort her, she fainted dead away. She is now being examined by a doctor. Reborn is besides himself, on the inside at least. On the outside he's dangerously calm and making quiet threats. This betrays his worry. I am afraid for their marriage.****

**_~Leon_**


	6. Geovanna's Journal: The Meeting

Cara Gazzetta,

I remember the day we first me I was at an art show. It was all such a beautiful display, but nothing compared to this man. His structure, his poise, the air of confidence, and that look in his eyes that made him dangerous but yet temptingly close. He walked by me purposely to whisper in my ear. Ah those words, they made me melt, between his breath on the sensitive skin on my ear and the sweet things that meant all too much left me tingling. I laughed and smiled playing my way through the crowd. I needed to get out of the room, his pull almost too strong to resist, it made me have the need to be alone. Just me with my own space. I kept making my way through the crowd then found exactly what I was looking for a close exhibit. As I entered I remember briefly thinking that I was trained to be able to stand almost anything in public, but he was too much.

My family was like most wealthy Italian families, we have protocols, ties, and of course weapons. As I was grown up in this world you would think I would know all of these weapons well. But I don't, I only know the business part, the veiled threats, quiet promises, the facade. It was as much of me as any part of my family. People judge saying how can you look upon a face that has killed so many? Bought and sold some of the trades that should not exist. To you all, do you not know what famiglia is? These are my uncles, my cousins, my brothers. We have to stick together or there is nothing. If you don't understand you never will, my love for them is greater than what they do. Which is why we protect. We protect those who have proven they need protecting.

As I wander the exhibit I notice one piece, it is different than the others. It is a person, I thought it was a male but could never tell, standing out on a ledge the wind pushing back the hair and suit. The tie was flying in the wind and that person was looking the at skyline. He may have been about to jump but I don't think we'd ever know. The city behind him is unclean and you see the business going on below. All of the sudden I notice him, he is standing besides me. He is looking at it and I am contented with doing that; standing besides him in the silence.

"What do you think." He asked breaking the thin silence.

"It has turmoil. Though I don't think he'd ever jump; this might be hell but it's home." I turn to finally get a good look at him.

He is in a black suit with a sunset yellow shirt, with a matching stripe on his fedora. He looks perfect, dangerous but well kept. His eyes are the darkest brown I have ever seen and he has a sideburns that curl, surprisingly it just makes him more attractive.

"I agree." His eyes don't leave mine.

"You seem to know me signore, but I don't think we have been properly introduced." I said with allowing a slight smile to steal it's way across my face.

"You don't know me? I find that hard to believe." He said the brim of his hat casting a shadow blocking my view of most of his face.

"Reputations can be control. Do I know of you? Yes, it is hard not to. Do I know you? No, I haven't had that privilege." I reply, wanting to see his eyes, to know what he was feeling.

"True, but I know of you _bellezza_." He purred the last word making me shiver.

"Oh? What do you know of me signore?" I say with a smirk.

"I've heard of the bel fiore of the Chiavarone, Geovanna." He said giving me a Hibiscus that seemed to come out of thin air.

"Oh? And why may I asked would the world's strongest hitman want to single me out? What can I do for you? I said the smile disappearing my voice staying a jovial tone.

"The question is, what can I do for you?" He said that smirk that makes me weak still greeting me.

The world seems to be spinning around us as I look at him. I ponder his response, it seemed impossible what he saying, though the whispers throughout the night proved he knew _something_ but what did he know? How did he know? Who had been talking, and where had they found it?

"I can give you adventure. You can finally be apart of the workings instead of being on the inside, that's almost like being locked in." He said gently taking the flower and putting it in my hair.

"You... You'd let me join you?" I could scarcely believe what I was hearing.

"You seem to have a natural business and diplomatic nature, I could use you." His hand slipped down to cupped my chin gently, "Come with me."

"When are you leaving?" My words stumbled though as his thumb stroked my throat gently.

"Two weeks, with or without you," Then he came closer to whisper in my ear, "Be there."

I blinked and he was gone, the closing door all I had as proof he was actually there. I turn to look at the picture. I then notice the title of it, it was Taking the Plunge.


	7. GJ: Decisions, decisions

_**Sorry for the short chapter this time... Tell me what you think!**_

* * *

**Cara Gazzetta,**

**When I got home, all I could do is think about the dangerously handsome man and his offer. How could I not? He was offering me the chance to finally go places and be a part of something instead of sitting at home being forced into being taken care of. The thought crossed my mind about how my father and brothers were going to react. Then again how could they refused Reborn? He was set to train Dino, who was going to be the 10th generation boss of the Chiavarone. How could they refuse the world's greatest hitman?**

But did I really want to go with him?

As thought about the more deeply I believed that I wanted to go with him and be a part of what he was. He was obviously capable, as was I. I'm a black belt and have extensive knowledge of poisons. I could be use, though my speciality is in the business end of things, making people give me things while thinking that they are getting the better end of the deal. Who knows I may pick up new things when I go... When. Not if, not anymore at least. I know what I need to do. I need to go, experience things, and finally live in my own freedom. My heart soars at the thought but I feel as if there is ead in my stomach. My family. My famiglia...

No.  
I will go. I have to go, this is my once in a lifetime chance. For freedom.

These thoughts turned around and around in my head for about a week and a half. Finally three weeks before I was destined to leave I came before my father and brothers. They were all shocked and my brothers were angry, my father seemed also, resigned. He then told me, Dino had told him that Reborn had planned to take me with him on his travels. At first I wasn't quite sure how to take it, how long had Reborn planned this? But I nodded to my father and left to start packing. But as I went up to my room I realized I didn't know what to pack. When I got to my room I got into my purse to take out the house key with the address, I hadn't known Reborn had given it to me until the next day after our Art Show Meeting. Clutching it I grab my purse and keys and head for the garage. Even as I climb in the car I feel nervous, jumpy, even. I make my way toward the south side of town, where the older family's homes are. All of them traditional, yet looming over everything with a dangerous pride. I stopped in front of one, it had jade green roofs with red accents. It was beautiful, I hesitantly when up to the gate guarded by a intercom system with a camera. I pressed the button and stated my name. The gates slowly opened and I entered, inside there was a stunning garden. But in the middle was the side that made my mind go blank. Reborn was there. Under a blossoming cherry tree, his dark eyes boring into mine even at such a distance.

"I'm sorry to bother you signore, but I-" He cut me off.

"There is no need for formality Geovanna."

"I needed to know what to pack." I felt my face flush a bit, Reborn's smirk widening at it.

"Come inside. I'll tell you of our plans." He beckoned for me to follow as he moved to the house.

Sometimes I wonder...  
If he'd ever actually tell me all of the story.


	8. GJ: Confidence

He moved through a top notch kitchen with marble countertops, cherry wood cabinets, and a island in the middle. It opened up into a huge dining room, hardwood floors with giant dark table. He of course settled himself at the head of the table and motioned for me to sit to his left. I smiled slightly and sat on his right, he chuckled.

"We will being going to Greece for a few months. Just until a deal has been made for something that will benefit the family." He started.

"Who? What role am I playing?" I asked quickly.

"A very...Powerful family. You shall be our diplomatic front. If need be I shall step in, and if need be we may have to use certain...Force. To get what we want."

I nod, then grin softly. "Do I get see the sights and go to the beach?"

"Actually, the house I own there is right by the beach. And we might go sightseeing before we get into our mission." He smirked at me.

"That's wonderful!" I remember I only own two piece swimsuits and smirk slightly. Finally feeling more comfortable around him, I might just make him see what he's missing.

He stood up looking at the window his eyes staring idly outside.

"Reborn?" I ask suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Geovanna?"

"Why did you want me to come along?" I knew my talents but I know I'm not the best at any of them.

He turned to me, he strode towards me and pulled me up closer to him. He leans so his breath caressed my ear as he said, "Because this is the perfect time, to unlock yourself and to show you...How life can be."

I felt like melting, like warm clay in his skillful hands. As he held me I couldn't help but lean into him. His cologne drowning my senses and as I stare into his deep dark eyes, I felt myself lose my heart to this man. This dangerous, smooth, cunning man. He looked back at me leaning down and his lips gently touched mine. I gasped slightly as I felt a spark, as the kiss go deeper and drowning in his heat. He was powerful and gentle, leaning me against the table. After what seemed pass by so slowly he pulled away with a smirk.

"And that mia cara is until I see you again." Reborn said putting on his hat and walking away.

He left me with this feeling that I wouldn't regret this decision. Though I knew that Reborn wouldn't want to love me no matter how much he felt this. I would have to battle my way into his heart and soul. Mafia style. Without him realizing it until he couldn't bear to leave me no matter what. As I look as his retreated back I grin and walk out to my car.

Time seemed to drag as I get home as the sun is setting and waltzing upstairs into my bedroom I remember sighing as I sat down on the bed and grinning as I look around. I started the bath and as I'm waiting for the tub to fill start to pack. I pack a few jeans, business outfits, some short sleeved shirts, my two piece, and of course dresses. In my carry-on I pack my essentials and my shoes, gym, sandals, high heels, and ballet flats. I grin and spin before soaking in the tub for an hour. After I got out, I felt warm and sleepy so as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. The next day as I got up and got ready for breakfast I noticed something sticking out of my pants pocket. I reached out and grabbed it, it was an airline ticket. For a first class flight to Greece. I smiled and idly wondered when Reborn had the time to put it in my pocket.

I wandered downstairs a few hours later and went into the living room so I could play my violin. As I got it out of my case I run my hand lovingly over the strings. How much I loved this instrument. I gently tuned it and started to play, I decided on my favorite, The Dark Waltz. I got lost in the music softly singing along my eyes closed and it seemed that the world was spinning. Just me and the music, as I softly play the last few notes I heard soft, slow clapping. My head snapped up and my eyes were wide. Reborn was standing in the doorway with his hat blocking the view of his face.

"I wasn't aware you played violin." He said softly.

"I wasn't aware that you already bought my ticket." I returned.

He laugh quietly and came closer, "What was that song?"

"It's called the Dark Waltz, by Hayley Westenra. It's one of favorites."

"It's quite pretty. It's seems fitting for you."

"Grazi." I motioned to the chairs, "Won't you sit down?"

"No, I must decline. Unfortunately we will have to leave tonight." Reborn said leaning against the piano looking at me.

"That's fine, our dinner will be shortly, won't you join us?" I was curious but I wanted to see if he would stay first

"I'd be delighted." Reborn said bowing slightly.

"Though I must ask," Grinning as I spoke, "What caused this sudden departure?"

"He looked up slightly, his hat's shadow still cover most of his face.

"I have learned that the family has made moves to sell what we want. We must get there soon, though this works very well for us."

I nodded in agreement, "It'll be much easier to get, if they are wanting to get it off their hands."

"And this," He said his almost ever present smirk widening, "Is why I am bringing you along."

"What? You mean it wasn't because of my charm and beauty?" I said with one eyebrow raised.

"Tu, mio giglio non hanno prezzo." He said reaching out to caress my face.

"Grazi, Reborn." I said my face a little blushed.

**Then the butler came into the room to announce dinner. I smile at Reborn as I took his arm when he offered it to me. Then we took the long way to the dining room talking softly about the trip ahead of us.**


End file.
